


In Which Sam Overthought Everything

by TakeThePieNow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cat Cafe, Jealous Dean, M/M, Shipper Sam, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThePieNow/pseuds/TakeThePieNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just wanted to eat his salad.</p><p>Dean contemplated what the Thing was.</p><p>And Cas just really liked cats and Dean and wondered why they couldn't coincide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sam Overthought Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bountyhuntergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bountyhuntergirl/gifts).



There are three things that Sam are absolutely sure of. And by “absolutely sure of”, he means that these are things that he clearly understands and should be written down in a book titled _Things that Sam Winchester Thinks that a Certain Clueless Angel and A Pig-Headed Big Brother Should Know,_ by a disgruntled Sam Winchester. This said book should be then used to hit some people in the head.

Anyway, the first thing is that _they are in public._ Like, seriously, there are concerned parents wondering if they should cover their children's eyes. Cas is practically sitting on Dean’s lap in their restaurant booth. Cas’ head is tilted slightly in a seemingly innocent manner, eyes pouring so much affection and awe at Dean. He just batted his damn eyes. Sam’s trying to suppress the need to throw up all over his almond chicken salad.

Dean wasn't any better. He was hand feeding Cas french fries, a being who didn't even need to eat. How Dean managed to write that off as a platonic best friend thing, Sam will never know.

The second thing is, that there has to be some kind rule against what those two are doing. Between the unresolved sexual tension and the eye fucking, there has to be something somewhere that states you can't be that gay without actually being gay. So maybe this one is a little far-fetched, but unless you had to spend a sixteen hour car ride with Dean staring in the rearview mirror every five minutes just to stare at Cas while simultaneously fearing for you life because your brother won't keep his eyes on the goddamn road. Due to Dean being “distracted” they unfortunately ended the life of a wandering squirrel. Which of course made Cas very sad and the squad had to make a stop at a ice cream shop, because Dean felt so damn guilty.

The last thing Sam was absolutely sure of was that this had to stop. Now. For the sake of himself and  also the safety of any animals that wish to cross the road and get to the other side.Sam glared at those sick lovebirds over his salad and reminisced when eating salad use to be so calming and refreshing.

* * *

 

Sam had to make a plan, a battle plan. This wasn’t going to be easy. When Sam first noticed what was happy for them. He assumed that they would get their shit together and eventually Dean would tell him about his and Cas’ relationship. (Of course, he would already know.) Then Sam would congratulate them and everything will be good.

Sam shouldn’t have assumed.

Sam adjusted his laptop on his thighs. He glanced over at Dean and Cas, who were sitting next to each other on the other queen sized bed in the room. Queen sized beds were too small him, but somehow those two grown men managed to share one. The TV was on, but he wasn’t watching it, and he was sure Dean and Cas weren't either because Dean was currently showing Cas something on his phone. Their heads were bent together and Dean had a smile on his face and Cas just had a pleasant look on his features. Six months ago he would thought it was cute, but know it was just annoying.

Maybe he should just talk to them? What would he say? As much as Sam is sure they have feelings for each other, he’s not sure if they are aware of it. For instance, are they aware of the feelings and scared that the other will reject them? Or are they in so much denial that they don't even know how they feel? There were so many factors one should consider when trying to set people up.

He side glanced at them again. Somehow, they had managed to become closer. He decided that maybe he should talk with them one at a time. The obvious choice would be to talk to Cas first. Cas was most open with them, so getting him to admit to wanting to jump Dean’s bones should not be too hard. Well, maybe it won't be exactly easy, but it’s probably easier than dealing with whatever Dean’s issue is.

Dean snorted and Cas let out a weird huffing noise. Sam almost wondered what they were doing on that phone, but gave up when he notice the look that fell on Dean’s face. Dean gave Cas a look of pure adoration, like he thought Cas was the cutest thing to come from God. When he saw Sam staring, his face quickly morphed into a neutral expression. Did Dean seriously think he was fooling someone? Sam saw, Sam knew.

The current goal was to get Cas away from Dean, which was a minor issue. Sam had to come up with a way to get Cas alone.

* * *

 

Sam started to believe that there might be a God, or at least the universe is on his side for once. The trio had stopped out of a gas station to fill up on food and gas, and there it was, posted on pink paper with a picture of a kitten in a teacup and taped on the window, the sign said, “Cat café”. Perfect. And also highly convenient. Cas loved cats, or generally all of his dad’s creations, and he also liked trying new food.

”Hey Cas,” Sam called to the angel who was leaning against the car and eating a bag of pork rinds. Cas looked up at him with eyebrows raised and mouth full. “Doesn’t this look fun.” Dean, who was dealing with the gas and couldn’t see what Sam was talking about, threw him a look

Cas glance at the paper and his lips quirked up. “It does,” his little smile turned to a little frown, “too bad we can’t go.”

”Why?” Sam’s face scrunched up in confusion.

Cas glanced over at Dean and back at Sam, “Dean has an allergy to felines.”

Sam internally sighed. He bent his head slightly towards Cas and said in a quiet voice so Dean couldn’t hear, “We're friends, aren’t we Cas.”

”Of course we are, Sam,” Cas replied. He looked confused like he didn't understand why Sam would ask that.

”So, we could always just go,” Sam looked at Dean, who looked a little bothered that he wasn't part of the conversation, “without Dean.”

Cas actually looked a little exasperated and scandalized about the idea of doing something without Dean. He lo oked at the poster and glanced over at Dean, and back at the poster. Dean, then the poster. “Well, I suppose that we could so that.”

Sam clapped him on the back. “Great.”

Back in the car, Sam could tell that Dean wanted to know what was going on. Cas had a bright smile on his face and when Dean asked about it Cas had responded with,”Sam and I plan on attending a local café.” Right now, he was tapping on the wheel and clenching his jaw. Sam could've snorted about how pissy he was being. Cas had immediately caught on that something was bothering Dean, but he didn't say anything. Sam, on the other hand, thought that Dean was being a jealous-

Sam had to snap his head towards the window to hide the grin that formed on his face. Was Dean jealous? Seriously? All Sam did was talk a little with Cas, which was something he did on a regular basis. Well, Cas had said that they were going to a café together. Could that be why Dean was being pissy. He almost wanted to clear it up and say they were actually just going to have some tea or coffee with a bunch of cats, but this might work in his favor.

”Are you excited, Cas?” Sam turned back to see him.

Cas was looking at the back of Dean's head with a pouting frown. He didn’t even look at Sam when he replied with, “Yes, Sam. I look forward to it.” Poor, Cas probably thought Dean was mad at him. Sam felt momentarily guilty about it, but was highly hopeful that this will ultimately end with Cas and Dean in a relationship.

* * *

 

Dean violently flipped through the channels on the hotel’s cheap TV. He was sitting in the room alone, because Sam and Cas went off somewhere. More specifically a _fucking_ café. Well, whatever. They can just go and enjoy whatever fancy ass drink they get and shove those biscotti things down their throats. It’s not like Dean would want to go.

He couldn’t understand why Cas looked so damn stoked. The dude was practically bouncing. Which Dean would have otherwise found endearing if he was the cause of Cas being so happy. There was a blob of something that formed in his stomach, and it made him sick. He shouldn’t mind that his best friend and brother were hanging out. They do that every once in awhile. In fact, last week they went to one of those farmer’s markets and brought home some hybrid orange grapefruit. Why was today so different?

It just put him in a bad mood. They didn’t even ask him he wanted to go. Plus, they were being all secretive about. Why? What were they doing that Dean couldn't know about? If they were going to just a “café”, then why the vagueness? If there’s anything Dean knows about secrets and vagueness between family members, it’s that it ultimately leads to death and destruction

Then he suddenly had a stray thought. It formed in the back of his head and made him cringe. What if...Sam and Cas had like a _Thing_? Dean knows that him and Cas have a Thing. It’s called a Thing because Dean’s not entirely sure what to do about it or what it is. What if Sam gets the same butterflies that flutter in his stomach that Dean gets in his stomach when he’s with Cas.

He wasn’t sure what to do. He was sure they would make each other happy, and Dean would actually be happy for them, even if it's at his own expense. Dean hoped he was overreacting. He tried to will it the ugly thought away, but only ended up pressing buttons more harshly on the remote.

* * *

Castiel was enjoying himself. He had a cup of milk tea in front of him black tabby on his lap. He would almost say this is the happiest he has been in his whole existence, and he has existed for a very long time. The café was very nice and smelled like coffee and cookies with various cat accessories around them. The majority of patrons were older people and teenagers. Castiel thought Sam and him didn't exactly look liked the type that would come to this establishment, but the old lady behind the counter didn’t hesitate to take their order.

The tabby in his lap was purring as he rubbed behind his ears. Sam had a little kitten cupped in his hand and swatting at his fingers. Castiel found that amusing.

Even if he was wonderfully content right now, he still wished Dean was here. Of course, do to unfortunate circumstances (Dean’s allergy), Dean wouldn’t enjoy his time here like Castiel. He didn’t have any discretion about being here with Sam, but if he had a choice he would want Dean here too. He avoided telling Dean that they were going to this particular kind of place, because he didn’t wish for Dean to see this allergy as a hindrance.

Sam took a sip of green tea latte. The little kit in his hands was gnawing on his fingers. “So,” Sam began, “How are things with Dean?”

Castiel stopped petting for a moment. He found it a strange question to ask. “They are well,” he responded, hoping that that would suffice. The tabby nudged his hand, so he resumed petting.

Sam frowned and Castiel wasn't sure why. “How do you feel about Dean?

Why was Sam asking so many questions? Castiel was confused. As for the answer, he felt many things for Dean. Dean was everything he had come to love about humanity. Dean was the tabby in his lap. He was the cup of tea on the table, and the graham cracker crust on a lemon meringue pie. Dean was the smell of gunpowder and oil, while simultaneously the smell of hotel linens and musk. Dean was hot showers and juicy burgers. Dean was infinite and complex, but simple and easy, all at the same time. This wasn't a sudden epiphany. This was something he always knew.

Castiel wasn’t going to tell Sam all that, so he took a sip of his drink and answered with, “I love him.”

The kitten in Sam’s hand had fell asleep. Sam only blinked at him. “Wow, that was easy.”

”What was easy?

Sam shook his head. “Nothing. Have you planned on telling Dean that?”

Castiel squinted at him. “Tell him what?”

Sam raised his eyebrows at him. “That you love him!” The kitten in his hand woke up, due to Sam’s outburst. Sam gave it a quick apologetic look, but then looked sternly at Castiel. “Don’t you think he should know?”

Castiel was suddenly really confused. As far as he knew, he was pretty sure Dean was aware of his affection. Every time Castiel showed Dean how he felt, whether it be holding Dean’s hand, complimenting him, and other things. He thought he had made his intentions clear, and since Dean had seemed to have returned those affections and action, he assumed that Dean knew. “I thought he knew,” Castiel told Sam.

The way Sam looked at him reminded Castiel of the look Sam gives to Dean when Dean pretends not to know what Sam is talking about. The tabby in his lap slid off his lap. Perhaps things were getting too intense for him. Luckily, a white fluffy cat hopped on his lap to take over the spot. Castiel slid his fingers in it’s soft fur.

From what Castiel could read on Sam's face, Sam seemed very confused. Which just made him confused. “Are you and my brother in a relationship?”

Castiel wasn’t sure how to answer, and before he could Sam asked, “Have you and and my brother ever kissed or like couple stuff?”

”No.” Then Sam let out a strangled frustrated sound. Castiel wondered what was going on with Sam. Why was all this information suddenly important? And why does he look so frustrated? He just wanted to drink his tea and pet the kitties.

* * *

 

Dean was watching a rerun of Doctor Sexy when Sam came in and slammed the door behind him and Dean gave him a concerned look. Where was Cas? “Sam? You okay?” His brother looked a little crazy.

Sam pointed at the door. “Cas!”

Dean stood up quickly. “What’s wrong with Cas?” He made a move to grab his jacket, but Sam blocked him.

Sam breathed through his nostrils in an over dramatic manner. “Did you know Cas loves you?” Dean blinked at him. For a moment something warm and happy coated his ribs. He wasn’t shocked by this, in fact, that made sense. In that moment it felt like everything fit together. This made the Thing seem clear and he could put a real name on it. Cause, if Cas loved him, and he was pretty sure that he loved Cas (even if he just realized it), what the Thing really was, was Love.

That happy feeling quickly crawled away when he realized how upset Sam seemed by this. The stray thought from before came forward. Was Sam upset that Cas loved Dean? Dean would feel horrible if he was the reason Sam and Cas couldn’t be. He would feel guilty about breaking Sam’s heart.

”I didn’t know,” he told Sam finally.

Sam rubbed his face and eyes. “Dean, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I’m just going to say it,” he breathed in, “I think you're in love with Cas.”

”Uhhh,” Dean wasn’t entirely sure what to say. “Well, you're not wrong.”

Sam snorted. “Really? Really!” He threw his arms in the air. “Listen, Dean. I’m going to send Cas in here. You,” he pointed at Dean, “are going to tell Cas that you want to be with him till the end of time. I’m,” he pointed at himself, “am going to go get another hotel room tonight, so you and Cas can….”. His nose wrinkled up like he was disgusted with something. “I just can’t do it anymore, Dean. If you really want me to be happy and content with life then what I need you to do is… I need you to tell Cas that you love him and cherish him and want to make love to him.” He frown and Dean was pretty sure it was because Sam had to make those words come out of his mouth. He walked away and slammed the door on the way out.

Dean could only stare at the door. What? Sam didn’t once mention have any sort of romantic feelings for Cas in his little rant. Thank God, or whatever, because Dean didn’t want to have to live with his little brother and his love interest hooking up.

The next time the door opened, Cas had walked though. “Dean, do you what’s wrong with Sam? He just told me that I needed to tell you that I love you.” Cas looked Dean right in the eyes. “I love you,” he said. Then he looked away and a light blush formed on his cheeks. “Also Sam was very adamant that we engage in intercourse.”

Dean shuffled awkwardly. “Yeah, well I love you, too.”

Cas was the first one to move forward. He walked up into Dean’s space, which wasn’t that unusual, but this time he put his face closer than it has ever been to Dean’s. His eyes fell halfway and his nose brushed his. It was a solid half a minute before their lips touched. It was a quick press. Dean brought his hands up and cupped Cas’ head, his thumbs swept the lines under Cas’ eyes and he tilted his head. The next kiss was with slightly opened mouths and hot breath.

They kept their eyes opened slightly as they kissed. Cas moved his hands so they were flat against Dean’s back. One of his arms wrapped Dean’s upper torso, and the other on the lower. Dean let his tongue enter Cas’ mouth, who willingly let it happen. Cas tasted like honey and tea. Thier chests pressed against each other first, then suddenly everything from there knees up with touching.

Their groins were against each other. Both of them weren't quite hard, the pressure was getting them there. Dean lead Cas’ tongue in his mouth and Dean let him explore it. It got kind of sloppy once their mouths opened more. Instead of one long kiss, it turned into rushed little choppy ones. Dean sucked on Cas’ tongue and Cas let out a small sound and clenched his hands in the fabric of Dean's jacket.

It felt like they did this millions of times, yet it was only their first. Dean pulled away and smiled when Cas chased after his mouth. He moved it quickly to Cas’ neck, leaving hot wet spots right above the collar. He used his hands to move Cas’ head back, so that his neck was presented for him. His lips pressed into the scratchy scruff under Cas’ jaw. He was about to dip under the collar when his nose itched slightly. He tried to ignore it, but soon formed into a sneeze. Luckily, he was able to move away from Cas before it came out.

He blinked his eyes a couple times, because they were itching too. Which was strange, because it was like his allergies were acting up, but he hadn't been around a cat recently. He wanted to apologize to Cas, but then he realized that Cas was _covered in cat hair_ , black and white little strands were all over his coat.

”Cas, why are you covered in cat hair?” he asked.

Cas looked bashful. “Sam and I attended a cafe where cats were provided for entertainment.

Dean didn’t know what to say to that. He had been sitting here in a hotel room, fearing that his best friend and brother were going to run off together. Those two were actually just sipping tea with a bunch of cats.

Dean opened his mouth and closed it a couple times. Honestly, the only solution was to get rid of the dirty clothes. Dean raised eyebrow at Cas as he slid his hands under the trenchcoat and off his shoulders. Cas let it fall to the floor started unbuttoning his white dress shirt, but Dean swatted his hands away. He worked quick and fast. Cas was shirtless, but still in his pants.

Dean let Cas work off all his layers, until he too was just in pant. Dean moved them over to the be and layer down. Cas crawled in next to him, and the ended up on their sides facing each other. Dean had an arm under Cas and around his waist. Cas’ arms were wrapped around Dean’s shoulders. Thier legs ended up intertwined and Cas thrown leg over Dean’s hip and Dean had wedge a thighs in between Cas’. By then they were both hard and press against each other. The pants came off quickly for Cas, because they were fabric and looser. Dean struggled a little, but Cas managed to yank them off him.

They kissed a while more before Dean thrusted his forward. Since they were still on their sides, it was a little awkward but not uncomfortable. The shifting of their bodies caused Cas’ erection to slip out of the slit in his boxers. The second brush made Cas grunt. Cas moved up the bed slightly, so Dean was facing his throat, which he gladly mouthed at. With Cas up higher, Dean slipped his cock out his boxers to thrust upward, hitting Cas along his balls and underside of his erection.

He thrusted again and this time it slipped in between Cas’ thighs. The head of his dick brushed up into the sensitive space behind Cas’ balls. They both groaned. Dean was enjoying the feeling of thrusting into the warm space Cas’ body created and Cas was loving the way his dick would rub against Dean’s stomach. Cas was quicker against Dean, and Dean could tell by the way Cas was grunting, that he was going to cum soon. Dean squeezed Cas’ ass.

”You feel so good on my cock, Cas,” Dean moaned. “Wait a little longer, babe.”

”I feel so hot,” Cas told him, “I want more, Dean give me more.”

Dean slipped his fingers into the crack of Cas’ ass. The boxers were stopping him from doing anything else. “Got get you naked Cas,” Dean said while he tilted his head upward to lick Cas’ earlobe.

Dean rolled them over, so he was pressing Cas into the mattress. He slid his hands down Cas’ side and pulled the boxers down and off. He took a moment to rid himself of his own. Once Cas was naked, Dean wasted no time getting him ready. After briefly scrambling to find some lube, he grabbed a pillow and folded it in half. Cas laid across it stomach down. His rear was propped up enough for Dean to get him ready.

The first touch to Cas’ entrance made him jut forward. Dean pulled him back. “Gonna make you feel so good, Cas.” He rubbed his lubed fingers around on the outside before he slipped one inside.

Cas’ thighs were shaking. “You're inside me, Dean. Your finger’s inside me.”

Hearing Cas talk made Dean want to take him now. Another finger slipped in. The scissoring made Cas hump the mound of pillow beneath him. Soon, two became three and Dean was sure Cas was ready. He pressed the head in and soon he was all the way in. His whole cock had vanished inside Cas. For a moment, no one moved. Cas was the one to slid himself on Dean's cock. Dean followed the movement and soon they were grunting and groaning together.

Dean laid across Cas’ back and reached his arms out until he found Cas’ hands and he entwined their fingers. The position lacked leverage, but it was the intimacy and the fact they had fooled around earlier that it alright. The only heard in the room was the sound of moaning and slapping skin. Cas was the first to cum. Between the sensation of Dean inside him moving and the soft pillow on his cock, it was inevitable. He tensed up and groaned out a long noise as squeezed around Dean and released into the pillow.

Dean lasted a little longer, but only enough to get Cas through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He gave one last thrust before he stilled and came inside Cas. He shook slightly as he pulled out. He slid off of Cas’ back and laid face down next to him. He turned his head to look at Cas. Who looked completely blissed out.

“Do you think that will please Sam?” Cas asked him and crawled into a more comfortable position.

Dean cuddled up against Cas. “Dude, don't talk about my brother after sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope bountyhuntergirl enjoys this.  
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr at TakeThePieNow.


End file.
